


The Art of Control

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Large Balls, Large Cock, Mind Control, Other, Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: What's more important: ethics of scientific research, or getting your rocks off by fucking your mind-controlled friend? For Twilight, this one is definitely a no-brainer.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 27





	The Art of Control

“Hmmph.” Rainbow Dash furrowed her brows, concentrating. “I don’t think I feel any different, Twilight.”

“Really, nothing? I’m pretty sure I’ve cast the spell properly.” Twilight held a small parchment in her hands, rereading it carefully. After a moment she raised her eyes back to Rainbow Dash. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t feel anything special. I think we need to run a test.” She clutched the paper to her lithe chest, looking appraisingly at the other mare. 

Rainbow Dash was definitely quite a looker – her tight, athletic body attracted gazes of stallions and mares both. She seemed to revel in showing as much of her beautiful blue skin as possible, only wearing a pair of black booty shorts that snugly hugged her firm bottom, and a slim sports bra, revealing her washboard abs. Twilight would definitely love to stroke and pet Rainbows fit belly, to run her fingers across that smooth skin.

She probably shouldn’t focus on these thoughts too much though, Twilight still remembered what happened last time, the embarrassment of having her huge erection poke into her skirt, straining the fabric visibly for all to see. She did enjoy the hungry looks that her friends gave her massive bulge, but that didn’t change the fact that the whole experience was quite humiliating.

And, after all, she had a more important task before her now. Testing the spell that Princess Celestia sent her. And it was certainly quite something – a special incantation that requires the use of her newly acquired alicorn powers. Her mentor described it as “a way to imbue yourself with undeniable royal authority.” According to her, the spell was developed and used since days old in situations where the social status of the princess’ alone wasn’t enough to force obedience from their subjects. It is supposed to make those around them more agreeable and subservient, subtly influencing their minds. Definitely a thing with some sinister implications – which is why Twilight was instructed to keep it in secret from most others – but with quite a lot of useful potential as well.

“It would probably be best for me to give you some command and you’ll tell me if you get an unusual urge to fulfill it.”

“Well, go on, don’t keep me waiting, I don’t have the whole day free… Okay, maybe I do, but that doesn’t mean I want to spend all of it in your study room.” Rainbow put her hands on her broad hips as she spoke, looking expectantly at Twilight. She was quite energetic and determined today. As she often is. That suited Twilight just fine, she didn’t like to waste time either.

“Let’s start with something simple… Jump up a few times.”

Rainbow stood still. “Nah, not feeling anything.”

“Hmmm.” Maybe Twilight had to make Rainbow Dash believe that this was an order that she actually needed to fulfill? Celestia did write that the spell’s effects are quite complex. It doesn’t just simply force people to do what you said in a robotic manner, they need to actually believe that you want them to do something. So mock orders won’t work.

“Okay, I’ll give you orders and this time I want you to follow them, do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Rainbow gave a playful salute.

“Now, I want you to jump five times,” Twilight commanded.

Rainbow followed the order without a hitch. Her powerful leg muscles tensed on each jump, sending her high into the air even without the use of her wings. Twilight’s eyes roamed across Rainbow’s striking body, taking in her features. She would never admit it, but watching the strapping mare exercise was one of her favorite pastimes. It was one of the major reasons she never missed her flying lessons with Rainbow despite having some apprehension about physical work. Too bad she couldn’t see her from behind right now, seeing Dash’s perk butt shake, especially in those tight-fitting shorts she always wore would always lift up her mood. Or maybe she **could** see it... if she wanted to.

“Turn around and jump some more.” This was definitely Twilight’s dick talking, but she just couldn’t stop herself.

Rainbow didn’t seem to mind, though. She turned her back to Twilight and started jumping again. That amazing ass jiggling up and down was quite a sight for sore eyes. And those thick thighs of hers. Twilight felt a tingle in her nethers – her mood was certainly lifting up… and raising her skirt too. Celestia, damn it, this wasn’t the time for that. But that was her own fault. She needed to stop it.

“Great job Dash, you can turn back to me.” Okay, now just don’t look at her boobs. Or at her naked stomach. Or at her strong legs. Gosh damn it, just look at the face and that’s it. She has quite a beautiful face, though, and that radiant multicolored hair~.

Twilight had to force herself to look past Rainbow, focusing on the wall behind her. Otherwise, her erection certainly won’t go down any time soon.

“Now, why did you jump?” She asked, finally composing herself.

“Ehh, cause you told me to, duh.”

“Well, you could’ve refused.”

“Yeah, but why? It’s not like it’s a difficult thing to do.”

“I guess you are right. Hmmm… I need to give you a more difficult task…” Twilight thought for a couple of seconds. “How about...” she looked around, her eyes finally stopping on one of the tables “...oh, this might work.” She lifted up a book with her magic and brought it into her hand. “I want you to read this.”

“Read a book, really? You know I’ve gotten over my dislike of reading a long time ago.”

“Oh, your adventure novels are nothing compared to this. ‘Advanced transformation magic, volume 3’,” Twilight read the name with the most snobbish voice she could muster. “And you aren’t even a unicorn, heh. This is going to be a doozy. Now start reading it, and actually try to concentrate on its meaning, not just pass over it mindlessly.” She levitated the book to Rainbow Dash.

“If that’s what you want…” With a heavy sigh, the mare opened the book and stared on its pages intently. “Do I have to read it aloud?”

“No, just read it for yourself. But I may quiz you after.” Twilight didn’t really plan on quizzing her. It seemed like there would be no need – Rainbow Dash looked quite determined to follow through with her orders properly, even if she didn’t like doing it. But at least, having her read the book got Twilight some time to think.

Dash certainly seemed more agreeable than usual. But there was not yet enough evidence to say for sure. And she definitely needed to test the limits of the spell too. She’d have to come up with some bigger challenges for Rainbow. Maybe have her do something embarrassing?

Twilight mused on it, allowing her eyes to casually wander over Dash’s tantalizing body. She really wanted to touch her, squeeze those meaty thighs, rub her belly, maybe even kiss it. She felt another stir in her panties.

Okay, she really should focus on her task now. No more ogling her friend.

“You can stop reading.”

Rainbow lowered the book. “Oh, thank Celestia. I was afraid you’d force me to suffer through that for much longer.”

“I have another order for you.”

“You aren’t gonna make me read another book, are you?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that. But this time I’ll go for something that might feel a bit embarrassing.”

“I’m already regretting agreeing to this.” Rainbow pouted, making Twilight want to smooch her cute face.

“You knew what you were signing up to,” She giggled. “And now, your next order: stand on your left leg and scream like a rooster.”

“Really? Ok.” Rainbow Dash proceeded to raise her leg and cried. “Cock-a-doodle-doo.”

“Now explain why you did that.”

“What? You just asked me to.”

“You could’ve refused. Or at least tried to argue with me.”

“Come on, arguing about this? I’ve done so much of this stupid stuff after my lost bets with Pinkie and much worse. And I’m not even doing it in public right now, this is nothing.”

“So would you do it in front of other people if I asked you to?”

Rainbow furrowed her brows. “I don’t know… maybe. If you asked.”

That piqued Twilight’s interest. “So you would do it? Simply because I asked you to?” 

“I guess so. I mean, if it useful for your research I’d do it.”

“Hmmm, let’s go to the next ‘exercise’ for now.” This is going to be a fun one. “I want you to bow to me. Stand on your knees and make sure to go as low as possible.”

Rainbow looked at Twilight uncertainly, she seemed uneasy about this one. Twilight even started fearing that she might’ve gone a bit too far, but after a few seconds Dash slowly lowered herself to her knees.

It brought some strange kind of pleasure to Twilight to see the confident mare starting to prostrate herself before her. Her lean, strong body was bowed low, face almost touching the ground. But seeing that only made Twilight want more.

“Keep bowing.” She made her way towards Rainbow, only coming to a stop right next to her head. This next command would certainly be going too far… but she needed to test the limits of the spell, didn’t she? “Now kiss my feet.”

There was only a short moment of hesitation before Dash leaned towards her legs and put a small smooch on one of her sandals. Twilight felt a stir in her crotch upon feeling Rainbow’s lips move onto her toes. No way she was doing it so easy of her own will, it had to be the spell’s work. The intoxicating feeling of power over other pony’s actions started rising in Twilight’s mind. She could order Dash anything and the mare would comply. Or would she? Twilight needed to test it fully… For science.

“You can get up.” Twilight watched intently as Rainbow stood up. She brazenly ogled her features, not even bothering to pretend to look the mare in the eyes. She absolutely had to get her hands on those petite breasts, and on that juicy ass too. But first, she really did need to get a better understanding of the spell’s effects.

“Rainbow, you didn’t even protest a little when I asked you to kiss my feet, why? That doesn’t seem like you at all.”

“Ehmm… Well, you are a princess, right? It’s not strange for ponies to do something like that for a princess… right?” Rainbow Dash couldn’t compose herself. Quite uncommon to see the usually confident mare so flustered. “And I said that I’ll help you with your research, didn’t I? I can’t just go back on my word.”

This spell seemed even more insidious than Twilight thought. It didn’t just force people to follow your commands, but actually made them come up with their own reasons for obeying you. Not like Twilight would ever use it for something malicious, though – she was just testing it.

And her research required her to grab a nice handful of Rainbow’s tit-flesh. Definitely. Which she did immediately and completely unceremoniously. 

“Ahem, Twilight?” Dash sounded nervous, but she still didn’t try to stop Twilight’s grabby hand.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I… I don’t know. You can continue… if that’s what you want.”

“So you are okay with me groping your boobs?” Twilight gave Rainbow’s chest an extra hard squeeze. She was so horny now, her large cock was visibly tenting her skirt.

“Well, if you need it for your research…”

“And what if I don’t? What if I just want to feel your tits in my hands?” Twilight grabbed a second breast in her palm, now molesting Rainbow’s flesh with both hands.

“I guess that’s… that’s fine too.” Dash was periodically glancing down at Twilight’s prominent bulge with both fear and fascination in her eyes.

Twilight stepped even closer, bringing her dick right against Rainbow’s crotch. She pressed the head of her shaft into Dash’s puffy lower lips through the fabric. This close, the mesmerized mare could certainly feel every pulse of Twilight’s thick rod with her pussy.

“You still think this is okay, Dash? I’m literally pushing my cock into your crotch.” Twilight took perverse pleasure in rubbing this fact into Rainbow’s face. She enjoyed it almost as much as actually rubbing her huge drooling dick into Rainbow’s cunny.

“Well… It’s quite a nice cock, isn’t it? I don’t mind it. This is just a little bit of naughty fun between friends, right?”

“Right…” Twilight lowered her hand into her own panties and gathered a large glob of pre from her oozing cockhead. “Lick this up”. She pushed her slimy hand into Rainbow’s face. The mare could definitely see the thick ropes of sticky gloop hanging between her fingers.

Dash’s eyes focused intently on Twilight’s precum-coated digits. She looked both disgusted and enraptured by the sight. Slowly she opened her mouth and extended the tongue out, gathering the slime methodically. Twilight felt a slight tickle of Rainbows tongue on her fingers, but even that small contact was enough to raise her arousal. She certainly needed more of that. She pushed her fingers into Dash’s mouth, forcing the subservient mare to suck on them.

“How’s the taste of my pre, Dashie?”

Rainbow Dash cringed a bit at the pet name. “It’s nashty…,” she murmured around Twilight’s fingers.

“Do you like it?”

“...Yesh”

“Good girl.”

The feeling of suction and a wet tongue circling around her digits combined with the stimulation her cock received by rubbing over Dash’s pussy all this time was almost making Twilight moan. Her other hand meanwhile drifted from the mare’s chest to her stomach, petting it softly. She ran her fingers over the ridges of Rainbow’s firm abs, enjoying the feeling of powerful muscles underneath.

“I wanted to do this for so long.” She spoke dreamily. “You teased me every day with your slim, trained body. No more.” Twilight was definitely breaking quite a few rules of ethical research right now. But she couldn’t care less about the ethics when her stiff cock was demanding her to act. And especially when she was so drunk on power over her gorgeous friend.

There were no traces of pre left on Twilight’s hand when she dragged it away from Rainbow’s mouth, only a shining layer of spit. She roughly cleaned it off on Dash’s cheeks.

“Show me your tits.” Twilight stepped back, finally giving the abused mare some personal space. But she certainly wasn’t done toying with her yet. At the same time as Rainbow raised her bra, revealing her small breast with their tasty dark blue areolas, Twilight lowered her own skirt too, taking her massive dick out of her overstretched panties.

“Now turn around and show me your ass. Slowly.” Twilight’s hands were stroking her shaft with long, hard movements as she watched her usually prideful friend submissively turn her back and start steadily, teasingly lowering her tight black shorts. Inch by inch her soft blue flesh was exposed to Twilight’s hungry gaze.

And she wasn’t even wearing any panties. That earned a hearty twitch from Twilight’s cock, as well as a big dollop of pre that pushed out of its slit. “No panties. How naughty, Rainbow. Were you expecting to show off today?”

“It’s… it’s just more comfort–”

“Maybe that’s why you agreed to come here? You knew I was pent up and like a good loyal friend you wanted to help me.” Twilight quickened her strokes, watching as Dash lowered her shorts even more, fully revealing her firm round asscheeks.

“This is not…” Rainbow knew that’s not why she was here, but her charmed brain was madly trying to come up with some way to explain her strange actions. And Twilight just gave her one. “Well… maybe. Are you really that pent up?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe it, Dashie. Look how swollen with cum my balls are.” Twilight raised her dick up, giving Rainbow a nice view of her huge nutsack.

Dash had to turn around to be able to see it, though, gingerly stepping out of her shorts and dropping them to the ground, leaving her tasty bottom completely on display. And what a sight she was greeted with. “Oh my gosh, those are so big~.”

“Yep, and I’ve got a libido to match. You can’t imagine how horny I am all the time since my transformation. Masturbating barely helps.” Twilight pumped her dick to accentuate the point. “I need some proper relief. Will you help me?” She made a cute pleading face.

“How could I ever say no? Rainbow Dash never leaves her friends in trouble!’ The athletic mare, even standing half-naked with her puffy pussy completely exposed, had found her lost confidence at last. She was here to help her friend. That’s why she let Twilight grope her. Why she removed her clothes obediently at Twilight’s command. Why she was completely ready to further please Twilight in any way. Rainbow was just being a good, loyal friend.

“Thank you so much~. Now suck my cock.” Twilight may have been a bit too blunt with this one. That didn’t seem to matter to Rainbow, though. She lowered herself to her knees without any hesitation, facing the precum-leaking head of Twilight’s massive mare-breaking dick with full conviction.

“Are you ready for the best blowjob of your life?” She accompanied the question with a quick lick on Twilight’s cock.

“You mean my first one?” Twilight poked Rainbow playfully on the nose with the wet tip of her dick, leaving a sticky smear behind. And when she moved back a thin line of pre stretched out between them for a second.

“Your first? Lucky you. Getting down with a pro like me during your first time.” Rainbow slurped on Twilight’s cock, quickly licking up most of the precum from its head.

“Ahh~. That was so good. Do that again.”

“Told ya,” Dash smirked. Somehow she managed to keep smiling even as she started enveloping Twilight’s thick shaft with her lips.

“It feels so warm~.” Twilight was in bliss. A hot, wet mouth was on her dick and she could even feel Rainbow’s skilled tongue swirling around inside. “I think I’m gonna get addicted to your blowjobs.”

Dash only hummed happily in response.

“You know what that means for you, right? You’ll have to suck my dick every day from now on. No way I’m masturbating when I can have your warm mouth slurping on my cock instead.”

Rainbow Dash didn’t seem to mind this at all. She was Twilight’s most loyal friend after all. And if Twilight needed a wet hole to stick her dick into then Dash will be delighted to provide her with one.

And what a dick it was. It was by far the biggest one she had ever seen, and certainly the largest and thickest she had ever sucked. Not even her naughtiest porn magazines had stallions with shafts of this humongous size. She could barely fit it in her mouth and had to use both hands to properly stroke it. This thing wasn’t just meant for fucking, it was meant for breaking, for violently pounding mares into drooling messes that will never be satisfied by any other dick again. Rainbow was afraid that she will end up being the one addicted to Twilight’s cock after this and not the other way around. Her pussy throbbed just from thinking about the prospect of taking it inside.

“Go deeper, Dashie. Look how much of my cock is still dry.”

Yes, most of Twilight’s massive shaft was still left without proper affection from Rainbow. But how was she supposed to take it any deeper? It was already straining her jaws and threatening to enter into her throat. Still, she had no choice but to push forward, forcing herself to choke on Twilight’s rod. She couldn’t disappoint her.

And Rainbow’s efforts were definitely paying off – Twilight was in heaven, almost ready to release her load right into Dash’s hungry maw. She placed her hands on Rainbow’s head, petting her lovingly. Twilight saw the strain on her friend’s face, the tears that started running down her cheeks. Dash was almost suffocating herself just to bring her a little bit more pleasure. How nice it was to have such a loyal cumdumpster friend.

“You are doing so great. I’m almost ready to give you your dinner~.” Given the quantity of cum Twilight was packing it was more like a whole day’s ration. No one could call her out on being a bad host with how much nutritious ball-slime she was about to feed to her friend.

Rainbow raised her eyes up, looking at Twilight pleadingly. Seeing that subservient gaze sent a jolt through Twilight’s nethers. Those beautiful pink teary eyes staring at her, asking for her mercy, for her cum – they were hitting Twilight in all the right places. Places mostly concentrated around her crotch. And she was just about ready to give Rainbow exactly she was asking for – a large helping of Twilight’s baby batter delivered straight into her gullet.

She felt pressure start expanding in her balls. Her dick swelled up even more, pushing Dash’s jaws further apart. A torrent of cum was traveling up her shaft, seeking a snug hole to be released into. Her whole dick was tingling, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Twilight was in ecstasy.

“Aaaah~. Keep sucking, Dashie. I’m cuuuuming~.” Her cock twitched, releasing a large wad of semen into Rainbow’s throat. And then another one. Ropes of viscous filthy spunk were forcefully expunged from Twilight’s cockslit. Dash could actually feel them hitting her gullet, every shot was like a punch in her neck. She felt like she was drowning, suffocating on Twilight cum and dick, her nose and mouth filled with the nasty smell and taste and... _Oh my gosh!_ It was filling her stomach, she felt full, completely overwhelmed by Twilight’s release. And she could do nothing but take it, still continuing to wiggle her tongue, trying to bring her Princess more pleasure. It was absolutely terrible, and yet the worse it felt, the more she loved it. She was giving her all to help her friend – that’s what true Loyalty looks like!

And it was definitely the best orgasm Twilight ever had. Her new cocksleeve had done a great job, she needed to be rewarded for it. Twilight pushed her hips back, leaving only the still spurting head of her dick inside Dash’s mouth, finally letting the mare get a proper mouthful of her sperm. Unfortunately, after just a few bursts Rainbow’s mouth was completely full, her cheeks bulging heavily. With a sea of sticky Twisludge still clogging her throat, she couldn’t even swallow and so the only way for new waves of gunk to go was out, gushing from her lips around Twilight’s cock, dripping down her chin, falling on her body and on the floor. Not even her cute little nose was left without abuse. Semen surged in it from inside, filling her nostrils and spraying out, turning her face into a complete cum-drunk mess. She could barely breathe – if the smell of Twilight’s gunk was strong before, now it’s foul aroma felt completely overpowering and inescapable, penetrating deep inside her.

After Twilight finally finished cumming and took her dick out of Rainbow’s wrecked mouth, the only thing that the poor mare could do was fall forward, clutching her friend’s legs and resting her head on Twilight’s mushy ballsack, using it as a pillow. She was panting, desperately trying to fill her aching lungs with air. Twilight’s spunk was still flowing from between her lips, her every breath was filled thick musk, not even counting the strong pungent odor of cum that still clung to and burned her nostrils.

“Thank you, Dashie. That was soooo~ good.” Twilight started petting the mare’s head, rubbing her lovingly through the multicolored hair. “You look so beautiful right now. My cum suites you.”

Rainbow new that she must be a total mess. But she still smiled upon hearing her friend’s praise. It felt great to be appreciated by Twilight, more than it ever had been.

“But don’t think you are done here. I’m not letting you go until my balls are drained dry.” Twilight’s possessive voice ringed loudly in Dash’s ears. She felt a throb in her nethers, a rising ache that won’t be satisfied until she gets something large and hard inside. And she already had her eyes on just a thing to sate her lust.

* * *

_Smack!_ Twilight slapped her huge cock on Rainbow’s butt. The blue mare was lying face down on the table with her pelvis pressed into its edge and ass raised up high. Her cheek was smooshed into the hard surface, still slick and slimy with cum. After feeding her a large load of nasty smelly gunk, Twilight gave her friend barely a minute to get a hold of herself, before she forcefully dragged and planted her on one of the tables in the study. Rainbow couldn’t resist even if she wanted to. 

Despite having a rather petite appearance, Twilight’s body held the mighty alicorn strength within, Rainbow Dash knew that from experience. She’d sworn off from challenging Twilight to any kind of physical sparring after a string of increasingly embarrassing losses to a seemingly fragile mare. She still remembered the shit-eating grin that Applejack had when she saw Rainbow get easily overpowered by Twilight’s delicate hands... and how quickly Applejack’s smug smile disappeared once she got her own face pushed into the dirt by the nerdy Princess.

And now Twilight was about to conquer her once more, now with her massive dick, which, unlike the rest of Twilight’s body, was just as powerful as it appeared. And Rainbow couldn’t wait for it to happen. Defeat newer tasted so sweet.

“Think you can take my whole cock? Or should I go easy on you?” Twilight asked cheekily, she knew just the way to rile her friend up.

“Easy? _Bwah-ha_! Do your worst.” Rainbow felt she was going to regret this, but she always had trouble keeping her mouth shut.

“Hehe, hope you know what you are signing up to~.” Twilight placed her dick against Rainbow’s pussy lips, rubbing them gently. Her shaft was already hard again, drooling precum and leaving sticky liquid on Dash’s flesh. “I’m going to enjoy stretching out your cunny.” Twilight sweet voice sounded almost sinister now.

“You think I’m afraid of some stupid cock? I’ve taken way bigger ones!”

“I doubt you’ve even seen bigger ones, Dashie.” Twilight slapped Rainbow’s butt, forcing a tiny squeal out of the mare’s mouth. At the same time, the head of her dick started spreading Dash’s pussy as she slowly pushed it inside. That was almost enough to get another cute squeal from her.

“You don’t know what I’ve seen! I can take your –Ahhh!– oversized prick easy-peasy.” Twilight timed her next push just as Rainbow was backtalking, forcing a moan out of her. She loved this boastful facade that her friend was trying to present. Particularly, she liked destroying it, seeing Dash squeak, pant and moan all the while still pretending to be strong and stoic. 

Twilight grabbed Rainbow’s butt with both hands, squeezing it harshly, enjoying the feeling of firm muscles. “I love your ass so much. I’m sure you’ve been doing your squats very diligently, haven’t you?”

“I do every exercise dilige- – _SMACK!_ – Hey!” Twilight slapped Rainbow’s behind hard, giggling at the mare’s reaction.

“You were saying, Dashie?” She laughed even harder, pushing deeper with her cock at the same time, forcing Rainbow to gasp, not allowing her to even form a proper response. Half of the shaft was inside now, and with how ridiculously thick it was that was already enough to stretch Rainbow further than she had ever been stretched. And there was more coming, much more. Twilight was not about to let her have a breather. Luckily for Dash, her cunt was already well-lubricated at this point, thanks to their ‘foreplay’. The same ‘foreplay’ that had left her with a belly full of Twilight’s cum, making a nice squishy bump on her tummy. And the soft sloshing inside reminded her of Twilight’s gift every time she moved. That’s not even counting all the semen that was still plastered over her face and even lodged in her nose – obviously, she wasn’t allowed to clean any of that.

All Dash could do was to lie obediently and let Twilight take her. Feel the grabby hands grope her fit ass and the pressure rise in her marehood, as that enormous dick forced its way deeper and deeper inside.

Twilight heard a sharp inhale coming from Rainbow at the same time as her cock pressed into a barrier inside. “Good job! You’ve almost taken all of my shaft.” Twilight gave Dash a congratulatory spank on the butt. “I think we’ll even be able to stretch you a little bit more to take all of me, hehe.”

“Just shut up you… you nerd.”

“You’re giving hella lip for someone with a huge dick planted in their cunt.” Twilight thrust into Dash, bumping into her cervix again. “Guess, I’ll have to fuck that bratty attitude out of you.” She continued driving her hips backwards and forwrards, getting into a rhythm.

“You can try!. Ahhh~!”

“So undisciplined. You know, I’ve always wanted to be a teacher. Will you be my student for today, Dashie? First lesson: how to be a good submissive cumpdumpster for your Princess.” Twilight’s hips slapped Rainbow’s ass every time she bottomed out, creating a backdrop of fleshy smacks in the room.

“I hate school,” Dash responded in between panting and moaning. “Could you come up with something less sexy?”

“What a bad student I have.” Twilight spanked Dash’s butt. “But I’m sure you would’ve liked learning much more if it was accompanied by some nice hard fucking, wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“See, every student requires a personal approach. Turns out, what you need is a large drooling dick that would stuff all the knowledge deep inside you. And I just happen to have one~.”

Rainbow wanted to respond, but with that battering ram of a cock smashing into her cervix every second it was getting really difficult to think. She felt a jolt of pleasure go through her whole body every time Twilight pushed inside. Her pussy had never been stimulated so much, she felt like she could discern every powerful vein of Twilight’s dick as it scratched along her inner walls.

“Think I’ll have to give you quite a few more personal lessons, Dashie. I’m going to make a nice obedient cocksleeve out of you. You are a slow learner, but we’ll get there eventually.” Twilight sped up her rhythm, pushing inside Rainbow harder and faster. “Wouldn’t you love that? To have a one-on-one training session with my dick every day until you become so addicted to it that the only way you can experience sexual pleasure is by having me violently fuck you?”

“Yeees~.” This seemed like a totally rad idea to Rainbow’s mind-fucked brain. She could have Twilight’s huge dick pounding her every day, scratching the itch that she never knew she had, and bringing pleasure to her friend too. That’s a win-win, what could be better?

Maybe, not being a mind-controlled doll under total command of your perverted and evidently completely sex-crazed friend? Nah, that couldn’t be it. It’s certainly not something that could ever come into Rainbow’s head now that she was so overcome with pleasure.

Twilight’s thrusts meanwhile were getting quite forceful, she was really putting all of her alicorn strength into it. Dash’s whole upper body slid across the table with each push, while her head was pressed into its surface by Twilight’s hand.

Twilight leaned over her, bringing her mouth close to Dash’s ear. “From now on, your cunny... no, your whole body belongs to me. Every time I need a hole to fuck, you’ll be here. And I need to fuck a lot, so you better get used to it.”

The complete depravity of this command only increased Rainbow’s pleasure. It felt totally natural to agree to anything Twilight demanded from her. Especially now, as she suddenly felt the pressure rising in her nethers, the tingles expanding through her body. And soon her whole being submerged into ecstasy the likes of which she had never experienced. Slight trembles had gone through her limbs, muscles tensing up. It seemed like she was experiencing orgasm with her whole body. Completely overwhelmed, the sole thing she could do was scream and moan in pleasure, providing the only affirmation to Twilight’s orders that was needed from her.

“Did you really just cum from the thought of being my cumdumpster? What a slut~.” Twilight felt like she was about to climax soon too. Despite trying to seem composed, there was no denying now that the pleasure was really getting into her head, periodically forcing pants and low moans from her. She was actually going to release her hot load deep into her friend’s overstimulated pussy, wasn’t she? Oh, that would be so bad – Dash could even get pregnant, and wouldn’t that be just absolutely horrible~.

Her balls were churning with a new helping of semen, eager to release it into a fertile hole. Twilight could feel its pressure increasing every time she slapped Rainbow’s ass with her hips. “Are you ready to be a mother, Dashie? Hope you are, cause I’m about to put a foal into your womb.” Twilight’s voice was evil and low, sending prickles down Rainbow’s spine. 

Even in her broken state, Dash felt a pang of fear at that. “Noo! I can’t be a mother right now! Pleaaase, Twilight, noo,” Dash pleaded as a realization of consequences of her friend’s actions was rising in her mind. No way Twilight could be this cruel!

“What, you wouldn’t want to bear my child? You think my genes are not good enough for you?” Twilight responded with mock offense. She felt cum surging up her cock, there was no stopping it now.

“Please! I need to… I need....” Rainbow froze as a gush of sperm hit her deep inside. Twilight was actually doing it, it was too late. More and more spurts came, filling up her pussy completely. Pleasure and terror combined into one in Rainbow’s mind, overpowering her. She mewled pathetically, feeling Twilight put soft kisses on the back of her neck. Slight twitches of Twilight’s swelled up shaft as it released its load were reverberating pleasantly in Dash’s tunnel, but she couldn’t ignore the violation it was doing to her poor womb.

“How could you, Twilight? We’re friends! Why would you do that?” Dash was both mad and horrified.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve actually put a contraceptive spell on you.”

“ _What_?”

“Yeah, your little egg cells are completely safe.” Twilight was wearing the smuggest smile imaginable. Too bad Rainbow couldn’t see it.

“You are serious?” Dash’s voice was filled with hope.

“Of course I am. Well, you aren’t ‘completely safe’, there is like a 0.0017% chance of conception, maybe a little bit more, given how much sperm I’ve stuffed into you, hehe.”

Rainbow heaved a massive sigh of relief. “Never scare me like that, Twilight!”

“Haha, and I thought you liked pranks.”

“Screw you. That almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Oh, liddle Dashie is afraid of getting some cum into her fertile womb.”

“Just shut up and hug me, you… you oversexed nerd.”

Twilight wrapped her arms around Rainbow’s frame, spooning her on the table. It felt good to just press herself into Dash’s warm skin, enjoying the softness. This was exactly what she needed after emptying her balls. A nice cozy pony-pillow to lay upon. After a few seconds, she spoke up, “And I wasn’t joking about fucking you every day. I expect you in my castle again tomorrow. We’re going to be stretching your pussy some more~.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
